punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Sandman
Mr. Sandman has made several video game appearances; his first was in 1984 as the WVBA World Champion in the original Punch-Out!!. He then appeared in 1987's Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, now the #1 contender for the WVBA World Title. After that, Sandman dropped down to the WVBA Major Circuit and subsequently became champion there, as seen in the SNES version of Super Punch-Out!! from 1994. His fighting style is very similar to that of Bald Bull. His signature technique, 'Dreamland Express' ('Midnight Sleeper' in the SNES version of Super Punch-Out!!), consists of three consecutively thrown uppercuts. He also does it before the bell rings in the first round but that one is four uppercuts. In his first two appearances, Mr. Sandman's fighting style is arguably the most novel in the game. He possesses a vast array of jabs, hooks, and uppercuts, and his unique timing can easily confuse players. Sandman also features outstanding defense. In the SNES version of Super Punch-Out!!, Mr. Sandman's range of attacks was somewhat standardized, making for less of a challenge, but he still retained his defensive prowess; he is the only fighter in the game who can guard himself while stunned. He is possibly inspired by the Philadelphia-raised Joe Frazier. Mr. Sandman has also appeared in a Topps trading card series. In Punch-out!! (Arcade) Mr. Sandman's first appearance was as the WVBA World Champion in the original Punch-Out!!. He fights almost identically as the other boxers, except he's a lot stronger, more accurate and nimble. There's no way to fake him out and get a punch in. Also, when he's knocked down, he can get back up much stronger. The Player will have to wait for an opening and then punch him. He also manages to find unstoppable combinations that the player just have to duck before he can start hitting him. After defeating him, the player becomes the new champion In Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! Mr. Sandman returned in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! being dropped down to #1 in the world circuit with Super Macho Man being the champion. He retained his incredible defense and fighting skills though so it won't be an easy battle. The biggest difference with him is that he can now use 'Dreamland Express' as a strong special attack. Quotes in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! *''Hey! Mac Baby... Say Goodnight!'' *''Welcome to dreamland baby!'' *''I think you're gonna have a nightmare tonight!'' *''Bedtime for Little Mac!'' In Super Punch-Out!! In the SNES version of Super Punch-Out!!, Mr. Sandman's range of attacks was somewhat standardized, making for less of a challenge, but he still retained his defensive prowess; he is the only fighter in the game who can guard himself while stunned. He's also often regarded as being a lot harder than the previous opponents. His Special attack, 'Dreamland Express' had its name changed to 'Midnight Sleeper' in this game Quotes In Super Punch-Out!! *'First Match Quote:' Had your goodnight kiss? 'Cause I'm about to put you down for the night. *'Rematch Quote:' I hate holding back. This time I won't hesitate to use all my power on you. *'Endgame Quote:' Ready for your nap now? I demand a rematch! Punch-Out!! (Wii) Mr. Sandman is the World Champion, having won against Super Macho Man as shown in his Montage. He uses the same punches before including his signature Midnight Express punch. In Title Defense Mode Mr. Sandman returns to challenge Mac in Title Defense to get back his belt from Mac. He uses his old attacks but some new too and has a completely new attack scheme. he has a new haircut and his clothes has another color than before. Trivia Mr. Sandman, along with Bald Bull and Super Macho Man, have been featured as an opponent in more Punch-Out games than any other character. That's Every game except for Super Punch-Out!! Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! arcade boxers Category:Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! boxers Category:Super Punch-Out!! (SNES) boxers Category:Punch-Out!! Wii boxers